Correct Answer
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Dengan ucapan "minta ditemani", Gevanni bolos dari menguntit Teru Mikami demi menemani si bos albino. Kemudian fakta bahwa permintaan Near bukan hanya sekedar 'menemani'. GevanniNear. Karena kita semua sayang Om Gevanni!


**Correct Answer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja, juga Near yang unyu minta digampar dan Om Gevanni yang 'aarrggghh' kecenya! #plak

Selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** Entah :" saya buta genre :"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Umurnya kurang dari dua puluh tahun (Gevanni tahu itu) meski _display_ luarnya lebih terlihat seperti bocah sepuluh tahunan. Apalagi si otak SPK selalu dikerubungi mainan dan lego-lego, tidak ada yang dapat mengira Near adalah ketua dari om-om FBI berbadan besar.

Gevanni selalu bertanya-tanya apakah rambut Near dari dulu memang putih ataukah pengaruh kehidupan yang membuatnya begitu semurni pemutih baju. Tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya, tidak berani lebih tepatnya. Seumur hidup seorang Stephen Loud a.k.a Gevanni, Near mungkin satu-satunya cowok yang terlihat amat mengintimidasi meski sedang memeluk robot-robotan.

Lucu ya?

"Kau tertawa?"

Gevanni buru-buru menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Dia terlalu fokus akan pemikirannya sampai-sampai tidak sadar cekikikan. Betapa bodohnya. "Tidak, Near. Tidak."

Si albino hanya mengangguk sambil terus menyusun sebuah gedung dari kartu. Gevanni harus mengatakan bahwa hasil karya anak itu memang luar biasa. Near telah menyelesaikan gedung Empire State Building dan tengah membangun sebuah menara. Entah itu Menara Eiffel atau Tokyo Tower, Gevanni tidak yakin.

Keseluruhan dari semuanya adalah bahwa miniatur dari tumpukan kartu itu amat indah sampai-sampai Gevanni gatal ingin menyenggolnya hanya untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Near. Marah tentu saja (duh).

Faktanya; Near tidak pernah marah.

Beberapa kali lego buatannya yang telah setinggi lutut Gevanni jatuh mendadak tertiup angin. Atau tumpukan dadu miniatur Manhattan yang ambruk tersenggol ujung piamanya sendiri. Bahkan kadang-kadang Near sendirilah yang menghancurkan karyanya saat masih setengah jadi. Entah bosan atau iseng saja. Hanya bocah serba putih itu yang tahu.

"Kau mau berdiri terus?" mata bulat Near menatap Gevanni, sebelah tangan anak itu memilin ujung rambut sewarna ubannya. Kebiasaan yang telah dihapal mati oleh seluruh member SPK.

"A-aku akan duduk," Gevanni merenggut kursi terdekat dan segera duduk di sana.

Aneh ya, tapi hanya berdua saja dengan bocah jenius penerus L di markas besar mereka membuat Gevanni mendadak gugup. Lidner sibuk menginspeksi Takada sebagai _bodyguard_ , sementara teman senaungan SPK-nya yang lain sedang ada kerjaan di luar. Gevanni saat itu tengah membuntuti Teru Mikami alias terduga X-Kira, sampai telepon Near datang menyuruhnya segera pulang.

Pertama pria berambut gelap itu berpikir Near sedang dalam masalah. Dia panik sekali, berkendara ugal-ugalan di jalanan padat kendaraan bukanlah _style_ Gevanni. Tapi dia mesti membuang _image_ bule sopannya demi menjamin keamanan si Bos kecil.

Maaf, jalan tol Tokyo.

Begitu kemeja dalamannya telah bersimbah peluh juga rambut pendek iklan shamponya lengket oleh keringat serta berkembangnya adrenalin, dia hanya mendapat ucapan _'aku kesepian, temani aku'_ dari Near yang amat menenangkan hati sekali.

Terus apa gunanya hampir ditilang di lampu merah, bos kecil lego- _maniac_ -ku yang unyu?!

Yang paling bikin depresi adalah dia tidak berani menyuarakan kekesalan hatinya pada si bocah albino. Bukan, bukan karena Gevanni lebih suka Near dalam bahaya, bukan. Tapi baginya, menguntit seorang Teru Mikami yang bisa dibilang lumayan (uhuk) tampan, lebih menggoda daripada berdiam diri dalam ruangan hanya bersama cowok belum mimpi basah terdiagnosis asperger itu.

"Kau tidak bawa makanan?" Near membuka satu kotak kartu lagi.

"Eh ..." apakah tadi Near memesan makanan? "Tidak."

"Oh."

Gevanni memberi jeda sedikit. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak juga," Near menabur kartu-kartu itu di lantai dan mulai menyusun gedung baru lagi. Gedung kedua terbukti adalah Tokyo Tower, pemirsa.

Gevanni jadi gelisah. Dia telah lebih dari lima belas menit datang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bernapas. Near sendiri seolah tidak mengacuhkannya meski predikat Gevanni di sini adalah 'sedang menemani'.

"Aku bisa keluar sebentar membelikanmu makanan kalau kau ma-"

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" untuk sepersekian detik, Gevanni mendengar suara Near dipenuhi rasa panik dan takut. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan?

"Oh, oke deh," Gevanni menurut saja dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

Tapi pria hampir kepala tiga itu tidak tahan lagi. Apa predikatnya tadi? Menemani 'kan? Jadi dia harus bersikap seprofesional mungkin. Gevanni beringsut, ikut bersila di lantai bersama Near yang juga duduk di sana (berjongkok sih, lebih tepatnya. Gevanni tidak mengikuti cara duduk Near karena sepertinya tidak nyaman sekali).

Gevanni bisa melihat di dua jari tangan kiri Near sedang terpasang boneka mini. Yang ditempel di jari telunjuk sudah pasti boneka personifikasi Near sendiri. Tidak sulit mengenalinya, boneka mungil itu punya rambut putih dan mata bulat yang sama dengan pemilik aslinya.

Sementara boneka kedua, yang dijari tengah ... amat mirip Gevanni.

Tidak mirip juga sih. Boneka jari itu memang punya rambut dan jas yang sama, tapi wajah Gevanni tidak gepeng seperti itu.

"Tokyo Towermu bagus," Gevanni memuji, sekedar basa-basi.

Near menatapnya tajam sekali. "Ini Menara Eiffel."

Gevanni serasa ingin menubrukkan dirinya ke tembok sekarang juga."Itu maksudku. Itu bagus."

Near tidak merespon. Bergumam terima kasih pun tidak. Tapi Gevanni bisa melihat pipi bocah itu merona. Tidak sulit melihatnya, wajah pucat Near kurang lebih mencerminkan bahwa dia sedang tersipu. Tapi mengapa hanya diam saja? Barangkali dia terlalu _tsundere_ hanya untuk mengakui.

Boneka jari di tangan Near bocah itu lepas kemudian. Near dan Gevanni mini ia letakkan tepat di depan Menafa Eiffel rasa Tokyo Tower. Berjejer berdampingan, saling bersentuhan sisi seolah sedang berpegangan tangan meski boneka-boneka itu tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa diasumasikan sebagai jari-jari tangan.

Satu sisi bibir Nate River melengkungkan senyum tersembunyi yang manis.

Near menatap Gevanni agak mendongak. "Bisa pinjam pistolmu?"

Andai kata Mello atau bocah siapalah yang mengucap itu, Gevanni akan merespon dengan merantai anak itu ke tembok sampai orang tua mereka datang. Tapi tidak, ini Near. Orang yang didedikasikan menjadi detektif jenius di dunia. Tentu segala ucapannya beralasan. Dan lagi, sejauh yang Gevanni tahu, Near tidak terlalu punya selera humor.

Tangan Gevanni merenggut pistol dari dalam jasnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Near. Sang penerus L mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam bilah mengkilat itu dan memastikannya tidak berisi. Semakin membuat Gevanni mengerutkan kening, apa gunanya pistol kosong?

 _BANG_!

Tanpa memberi aba-aba atau peringatan sebelumnya, Near menembakkan pistol itu lurus ke Gevanni. Si pria malang hampir-hampir terjengkang jika tidak ingat bahwa pistol miliknya tengah tak berisi

Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini, tapi momentum ledakannya cukup untuk mengusik udara hingga membuat Empire State Building milik Near roboh seketika. Kartu-kartu berjatuhan di sekeliling menara Tokyo Eiffel, tapi tidak mengusik tumpukan kartu itu untuk ikut jatuh juga (ajaib sekali pemirsa).

Di sisi lain, kartu-kartu yang berjatuhan menciptakan pemandangan yang cantik sekali bagi Near dan Gevanni mini yang sedang _hang out_ di depan Menara Eiffel abal-abal. Seolah mereka berdua dikelilingi hujan salju. Abaikan fakta bahwa salju itu berukuran besar dan persegi panjang.

"Romantis 'kan?"

"Eh?" Gevanni menatap Near yang menunduk memandangi hasil karyanya yang baru saja hancur. Tapi ekspresi bocah itu normal-normal saja, bahkan terkesan 'senang'.

"Romantis ... 'kan?" Near mengulangi.

"I-iya. Sangat," Gevanni mengangguk kaku. Apa sajalah, asal Near tidak main-main dengan pistol itu lagi.

Near membuka mulut seolah ingin bicara lagi, tapi deringan ponsel Gevanni lebih cepat daripada bibir mungil bocah itu. Alarm.

"Hampir senja," Gevanni mengemas pistol dan pelurunya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam jas. "Teru Mikami sebentar lagi akan pergi ke _gym_ langganannya. Aku harus pergi juga."

"Oh."

'Oh' statis Near yang biasa. Gevanni tidak pernah tahu itu jawaban atau sekedar pengantar kesopanan. Tapi kali ini terdengar lain, seperti bentuk dari kekecewaan.

"Kau amat bekerja keras menjadi stalker X-Kira, Gevanni."

Itu seharusnya pujian, tapi Near mengutarakannya dengan kegetiran. Jadi Gevanni bimbang antara harus tertekan atau tersipu. Nada bicara Near kali ini terlalu ambigu.

"Ya, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Mengikutinya ke mana-mana membuatku sedikit tahu tentang dirinya. Seperti kapan dia tidur, kapan dia pergi kerja, kapan dia berolahraga, jalan apa yang sering ia gunakan, apa makanan kesukaannya, sesuatu seperti itu. Jujur, sebagai objek _stalking_ , Teru Mikami agak terlalu terbuka. Mungkin jika kau bertanya apa warna celana dalamnya, aku pasti dapat menjawabnya dengan benar," Gevanni berkata begitu bukan ingin menyombong (terlebih untuk yang terakhir). Dia ingin Near bangga, dia ingin bocah itu sedikit tersenyum akan apa yang telah mereka capai.

Hanya saja, jauh dari semuanya, Near malah terkesan kecewa. Dan ... (Gevanni benar-benar harus pakai kacamata) apa itu? Sakit hati? Iri? Near tidak mungkin iri hanya karena Gevanni tahu warna pakaian dalam tersangka mereka 'kan?

"Sukses dengan itu," bocah itu berbalik. Kembali menekuni kartu-kartunya yang berserakan di lantai.

Gevanni tidak ingin mendebat. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, pria itu gatal ingin bertanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa tujuanmu memanggilku, Near? Hanya sekedar menemani?"

Hening di seberang sana.

Pria itu nyaris pergi jika Near tidak berucap lagi. "Gevanni, menurutmu apa tadi yang telah kulakukan?"

"Eh, kau menyusun kartu dan ..."

"Dan?"

"... dan ... dan menembak," Gevanni mengangguk. "Kau menembak."

"Benar," Near kini telah berbalik. Meski berusaha ditutup-tutupi, tapi Gevanni dapat merasakan antusiasme dari suaranya. Dan sedikit damba. "Aku 'menembak'."

"..."

"..."

Hening di sisi Gevanni.

Hening juga di sisi Near.

Gevanni merasa Near sedang menantikan dirinya berucap sesuatu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu persis apa itu. Sesuatu yang cerdaskah?

"Aku harus pergi. Kubawakan camilan nanti. Jaga dirimu, Near," Gevanni pamit sebelum berlari ke luar. Pintu besi markas mereka menutup begitu sosok tinggi bidang itu menghilang.

Near menyentil pondasi Menara Eiffel-nya. Bangunan dari tumpukan kartu itu ambruk dalam hitungan detik. Sama ambruknya dengan kondisi hatinya.

Tangannya yang mungil dan sewarna mayat merenggut miniatur Gevanni yang tertindih tumpukkan kartu berbentuk hati. Suara berdecit tercipta saat jari-jarinya menekuk boneka karet malang itu hingga gepeng total.

Gevanni memang benar; apa yang telah Near lakukan tadi memang menembak. Tapi itulah istimewanya kehidupan, jika kau telah menemukan jawaban yang benar, akan selalu ada 'jawaban yang paling benar'.

Dalam pilihan ganda ini, jawaban yang paling benar adalah ...

"Aku 'menembakmu' ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya ngefans Om Gevanni :"3 *cubit*

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun :" *peluk*

Jaga senyum semua~


End file.
